


I'm your canvas

by blanchettswhore, parrillasbitchx



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchettswhore/pseuds/blanchettswhore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillasbitchx/pseuds/parrillasbitchx
Summary: You're a makeup artist and after winning a contest you're given the opportunity to be the assistant of a celebrity makeup artist. The BAFTAs are coming and for your surprise, the celebrity whose makeup you'll do is Cate Blanchett. Spending many hours together you both start having some connection...





	1. London

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this fic. Sorry if we have errors English is not our first language. Read and enjoy, sending love xx.

You wake up and realize this is the last day in your country, you are moving to London to start your make up career and expand your knowledge. This whole thing started as a joke when your friends enrolled you in a makeup competition. You have been doing makeup for quite some time, the thought of meeting new people and sharing your art with them seemed like a good idea that's why you agreed on going to the competition. Also, the prize for the winner wasn't so bad. It was great actually, an all paid course in the Academy of Freelance Makeup in London, and a job as an assistant of makeup artist Jeanine Lobell. The competition was fun, you made some friends and learned new makeup techniques. Shockingly enough you won, of course, you were good at makeup but never in a million years you would've thought you were going to win the grand prize.

You are so excited, this is gonna be an excellent opportunity and experience for you, so you hurry up, pack the last essentials and take a cab and go to the airport. The flight was normal, after 8 hours of being on a plane you finally arrive in London. The weather is cold but that doesn’t matter because you are utterly impressed with London's beauty, you have a little talk with the cab driver who took you to a hotel. Already installed in your room, you can not believe that this was true, you were in London little by little making your dreams come true. Your thoughts were interrupted because you received a call.

“Hello Y/N, I’m Jeanine”. It’s your new boss. You’ve talked to her once, before coming to London. She seems like a very nice person and you feel comfortable speaking to her. 

“Hey Jeanine, I just got to the hotel. Do you want to see me?” 

“Oh I’m glad. No, I called because I have 2 news for you”

“I hope they are good ones” you reply as both of you share a laugh.

“Yeah, of course, you don’t need to worry about bad news. Since we are very impressed with your talent we want you to work with us as soon as possible. Tomorrow to be exact. As you know the BATFA awards are next week and a very special client of mine is attending, we have to do her makeup and I want you to be there with me. We are trying different makeup looks tomorrow and I want you to help.” You were absolutely shocked. Jeanine was a big deal she was the best at her job, and most of her clients are A list celebrities, the fact that she trusted you enough to help her with the makeup of someone for the BAFTA’s was insane to you. “Oh my god, of course, I'll be there tomorrow” you replied, still shocked. 

“Thank you Y/N, oh and the other news is that since we want you to work here permanently we got you an apartment, I hope you don't mind” again, is this real? “Jeanine thank you so much, this is a dream come true. Thanks for believing in me I won’t disappoint you” you said almost crying. “I know you won’t, see you tomorrow,” she said and hung up the phone. You still couldn’t believe this was happening, this was such a dream. Perhaps joining that competition was the best that has happened to you. Before going to sleep you took a bath to feel more relaxed, you did not want to be tired since tomorrow would be a great day in which you would show Jeanine and everyone the great talent you have. Already lying in bed there was something that was not letting you sleep, you couldn’t take off your mind this ‘special client’ Jeanine was talking about. And that’s when you started feeling anxious.


	2. Those ocean eyes

It was 7a.m when the alarm went off. You wake up, still feeling tired from the flight. Today was an exciting day, it was your first day working with Jeanine and also meeting a very important client.  
As usual you check your phone and scrolled through instagram for a while, then you get a message from Jeanine saying that she’ll meet you at the hotel lobby you're staying in at 10. Because it was still really early you quickly take a shower, do the best you can with your hair and makeup, for clothes you choose to wear a suit just to be professional of course. It’s your first day, you want to look decent. A good comfortable suit is always the answer for everything. You decide to take a walk in the streets of London looking for a place to eat. After walking for like 10 minutes you find a very nice and cozy cafe. By the time you finished your breakfast it was already 9:30 so you decide to walk back to the hotel and wait for Jeanine. While you are waiting for your boss you start feeling a little anxious and doubted if you were good enough for this. You hear someone calling your name. “Y/N, right here” you see a rich and professional looking woman waving at you. It’s your boss. You approach feeling less anxious “Good morning Jeanine, is a pleasure to finally meet you” you manage to say. “The pleasure is mine” she replied. Both of you stayed in the lobby talking for a little bit, Jeanine told you that she was so happy to have you as part of her team, you also discussed working hours and she gave you the key to your new apartment. You couldn’t feel more grateful for this opportunity. 

“Time to work, are you ready?” she says giving you a comfortable smile. 

“I am” you reply smiling back. Both of you start walking to a room, according to Jeanine the fanciest room in the hotel. You keep wondering who’s the special client as Jeanine didn’t mention her name. It must be someone very famous you think. Outside the room, Jeanine calls the door and a young man answers. He looks like an assistant or something “Hello Jeanine, so nice to see you again. She is waiting for you”. Both of you give him a smile and walk into the room. Jeanine was right, this was probably the fanciest hotel room, you can’t believe how huge and beautiful it is. Your mind is focused on the room, until you see her. Just by looking at her back, she seems familiar. She was only wearing a very delicate silk white robe. Her brunette hair was in a messy ponytail. You focus on her legs, oh gosh those legs are amazing and very familiar, you think. She turns around and you feel your heart beat getting faster and faster, like a wild animal trying to escape it’s cage. She gives Jeanine a smile and greets her with a hug, you think she is not going to acknowledge you. But you are wrong. She looks at you, “who is this beautiful girl?” she asks with that Australian accent that drives you crazy. 

“This is Y/N, my new assistant. I hope you don’t mind i brought her.” Jeanine responded. You start feeling dizzy. It’s Cate Blanchett, THE Cate Blanchett. Your crush since god knows how long. Your love for this woman is immense, how many times did you tell yourself that you were never going to meet her? how many times did you cried for her? and now? you have her in front of you and not a single word comes out of your mouth.

“Oh dear, stop. I can’t be mad at this beautiful face” she says while touching your cheek with her finger. 

“Hello Miss. Blanchett, such a pleasure to meet you” you manage to say, trying to be as professional and calm as you can. You are pretty sure you have a nervous look on your face.

“Darling call me Cate. And don’t be scared, i don’t bite…. usually” she winks and you let out a nervous laugh. Jeanine and Cate laugh as well, “don’t scare her” Jeanine says pushing Cate’s shoulder. You’re very nervous but you manage to smile at Cate and she smiles back. Smiling is the only thing you can do at the moment, no words come out of your mouth. 

“Enough talking, let’s get started” Jeanine interrupted while taking out everything she needs. Cate sits down and says her dress for next week will be black. They start talking about what looks would be better and Jeanine starts working. This time you prefer only to watch and wait if Jeanine asks for your help. As you can see Cate is really sweet and kind, not that you ever doubted that but it was amazing to finally be in her presence. You get nervous just by looking at her face, of course you need to calm down because gosh it’s Cate Blanchett, what would she think if you start acting like the crazy fan you are? While Jeanine was doing Cate’s makeup you analyzed every inch of her body, she is even more perfect in real life. You two exchange a couple of words during the glam process, and after an hour Jeanine was done with the makeup. Cate is looking in the mirror, and by her facial expression you can tell she does not like it.

“Cate this is it, do you like it?” Jeanine asks. 

“Jeanine sweetie it’s not the best, can we try something else?” Cate says, you’re shocked. Jeanine smiled “yeah of course, no problem”. 

“You know i still love you and think you’re the best” Cate replies blowing Jeanine a kiss. You’re looking at Cate and Jeanine still confused about what is happening, did she really not like it? you think. Suddenly Cate is looking at you, she gives you a smirk and adds “Why don’t we let this beautiful girl try something new?” What? You just manage to nod. The nerves invade your body again, you’re staring at Cate like there’s nothing or no one else in the room, you are blinded with her beauty. She catches you staring, so she winks and smile. In your mind you think “fuck”, and of course you feel your face getting red. That little moment was interrupted because Jeanine received a call, she left the room, thank God. Cate smiles at you again, you can feel your legs trembling. 

“What do you think, is it red carpet worthy?” she asks you.

“I think you look stunning, as always… but i don’t think it’s the look you need for this event, it’s too dark.” shockingly you manage to say that very confident. You stand behind Cate’s back still admiring her beauty, with your hands on the chair. You feel Cate’s delicate and soft hands on top of yours, she takes them and puts them over her shoulder. 

 

“Y/N i’m yours, do whatever you want with me” your heart stats beating hard again, if she only knew the things you would do to her. “I’m your canvas”. You start blushing, you can’t feel or hear anything. Everything is a blur, you just see Cate and those ocean eyes that made you fall in love in the first place. 

“Cate I- this is amazing, working with you will be amazing”. You manage to say and start taking her makeup off. You’re afraid to touch her face, she can tell you are nervous. 

“It’s okay, don't be nervous. I don’t bite, remember?” and a wink. Oh God, how many times is she going to remind me that she doesn’t bite? Jeanine came back to the room and said she is very sorry but she has to leave. Now it was only you and Cate. You couldn't hold yourself any longer and said “you are beautiful Cate” and she gives you the most stunning smile you’ve ever seen. 

You start doing her makeup, every inch of her face is perfect. She’s flawless. Her pale skin is very soft, her wrinkles are beautiful, you still don’t understand why people photoshop her for magazines covers, and those lips, oh god she’s gonna kill you one of these days. Once again she catches you staring, but to make things less awkward she starts making questions about your job and your life. She’s impressed about the fact that you have a good job at your young age. As time went by you start feeling less nervous. The makeup is almost done, you only need to put highlighter and set her face. You take the highlighter palette and star applying it to her face.

“What a lovely suit you have on” Cate says smiling at you. 

“Thank you” you reply blushing a little bit.

“I bet you look better without it” you feel her hand on your waist and that sudden touch made you let go of the brush, and with your luck it landed inside the robe. Fuck fuck fuck, you say to yourself.

“Oh my god Cate i’m so sorry, i can be very clumsy sometimes” you want to die, this is so embarrassing. 

“It’s okay darling, we can all be clumsy sometimes.” both of you kept staring at each other without saying anything else “aren’t you gonna get the brush out?” 

“I-“ your face is on fire, what the hell are you supposed to do?

“Go ahead”. She says as she starts opening her robe. You can feel the tension in the room, she touches your hand in a very delicate way and with her other hand she beckons you to approach. You come closer and she grabs your face “she’s gonna kiss me you think”. Suddenly you close your eyes waiting for the moment, you can feel her breath on your face, your heart is beating so fast you feel like fainting at any moment. After a few seconds she whispers in your ear, “i like it when you are clumsy”.


End file.
